


Sweet Poison

by Swanssmile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Poe deserves being the General, Poe is so soft in this, Poe might be a little ooc because I made him softer than usual, Poe pining for Finn because he’s in l-o-v-e, Zorii deserves more love from the fandom, Zorii helps with that too, Zorii hugs him, also Zorii and Poe work out some issues, but bear with me you will love it, god I just love the idea of their friendship, guys their friendship is so adorable please, have i mentioned that they're gay, he just doesn’t see why, he needs a hug, how could it be anything else, it's totally gay/lesbian solidarity, okay here it is, the Zorii and Poe friendship, the fic you've all been waiting for, the kiss is a big inside joke you can't change my mind, they're both HOMOSEXUALS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: In the night of the Resistance's victory over the Last Order, alcohol flows as easily as words and Poe gets caught up in a conversation with an old friend.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Zorii Bliss, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Sweet Poison

Late at night, victory was the sweetest. The triumphant smiles were still plastered on brightly lit faces, yells of glory and ecstasy echoed soundly over the base of the resistance. Laughter chimed here an there, filling hearts with newfound joy and freedom, making its possessors jubilee, the delicious taste of victory on the tips of their tongues. They had won. They had done what had been unthinkable, unbelievable just a few hours ago. They had crammed up all the tiny scraps of hope that had been left, fought and won.

If Poe had to describe the atmosphere, he was sure he couldn’t ever find words that came even close to fitting for the party they were having. Never had he seen any of the Resistance members that openly, unconditionally happy. Alcohol flowed, dances unfolded spontaneously underneath the stars that seemed to shine so much brighter than ever before, bathing the ground in a hauntingly beautiful light. If he hadn’t been quite intoxicated already, he could’ve appreciated it more.

Instead, he swayed over to where he was sure he‘d seen a glimpse of red in a small crowd just a few heartbeats ago. Rightfully so. He skidded to a halt right next to his old friend, the drink in his hand dangerously swaying up to the edges. He giggled lightly as he managed to keep it from spilling. „You might wanna lay off that stuff.” Zorii said, though with humor in her voice. „You might wanna give me a kiss.” He responded, giggling once again at this very old, very funny insider, now finally able to enjoy it to its fullest. Her response was taking off her helmet. „Like to see you try, Dameron.” she teased, a shit eating grin spread across her face. Of course he had to reciprocate. He was Poe Dameron after all, and this was Zorii Bliss.

He inched closer, closer still, until their chests collided and they could feel each other’s breaths ghosting across their faces. She pushed him away with a giggle in the very last moment, making him almost lose his balance while now actually spilling some of the pink liquid over his hands. „Look at what you‘ve done!” Poe took the drink in his other hand while shaking the one that had gotten wet, effectively spraying her with the liquid. She just snorted. „You started it, you drunk lunatic.” He made a face at her, but because the alcohol in his system was doing its work quite well and it became harder for him to control the faces he was pulling by the minute, he resorted to a lazy grin directed at his friend. Somewhen in their conversation they had decided that sitting down would be better, so they sat on the cool earth, cross legged, leaning against one another.

„I really was a lunatic back then.” He concluded after a comfortable silence between them had stretched on for some time. Again, she snorted in this just really typical way. „I‘ll drink to that.” She reached over his legs to grab the cup right out of his hands and took a sip. „We both were.” Zorii said calmly after having swallowed the satisfying burn of the alcohol. Poe‘s turn to snort.

„Young, dumb and completely and utterly convinced we were straight.”

„How I could even think that I found you attractive is beyond me, honestly.”

„Why thank you, same goes for you.”

He lightly poked her ribs and she laughed as she tried to bat his hand away.

Another comfortable silence, followed by Poe breaking it, again. „That kiss really was awful.”

„It was. But hey, it did show me one thing: Men couldn’t kiss even if their life depended on it and women are just better.”

He playfully shoved her at that, remembering what was probably the most awkward moment of his life, and that was including that time General Organa had slapped him in front of the entire bridge of the Resistance and had then proceeded to demote him.

„Just for the record, you didn’t kiss amazingly well either. But-” he had to stop himself, because whatever was in his system was making him get really sappy really fast. „But thanks for helping me find out.” He tried to put as much honesty and meaning in that statement as humanly possible. Her smile was laced with the same sincerity as her answer. „Don‘t mention it. I helped you as much as you helped me.” He rested his head against her shoulder, content to have her back as his friend.

„You know, I‘m sorry for Kijimi.” Poe decided to finally put it out there. It had been long overdue, he figured.

His head shook a little as she lifted her shoulders in a nonchalant gesture, talking with a softness he hadn’t heard in ages. „I know. I‘m not mad anymore, Poe. You had to get out, and this was your way. Maybe not the best, but I wouldn’t expect anything else from you. And look where you are now. A general of this organization that finally brought freedom and peace to this shaken galaxy, a war hero.“ He could hear her smile in the way she talked, didn’t even have to look up at her. „I‘m proud of you, even though I‘m definitely sure this disgustingly sweet drink of yours is making me say all that.”

The man snorted. „Couldn’t have Zorii Bliss actually confessing to having feelings other than hatred, huh?”

She huffed. „We can‘t all be an open book about our emotions. That‘s why you’re here.”

Another comfortable, blessed silence between them. Music still blared across the ground, laughter and happy chatter found its way to their ears. All around them people were dancing, orange jumpsuits mixed with the darker attires of those who weren’t pilots in a mesmerizingly colorful harmony. It was downright perfect, and a deep, inner peace tiptoed its warm way through Poe‘s body.

„Promise me to talk to him, yes?”

A quick sideway glance. Surely she couldn’t have picked up on that.

„Him?”

„Don‘t play dumb, Dameron, I‘ve known you for longer than anyone else here and I know what it looks like when you have a crush. Besides, he‘s objectively handsome, that co-general of yours.”

Oh. She‘d noticed.

„It‘s nothing.” he said defiantly, not wanting to have this conversation with her, not when he‘d been running from this himself for a long time.

„The way you look at him? Please. I‘d recognize that everywhere. Like that time you hopelessly fell for that boy on Florrum with the…what was it? Oh yes: „thighs that could crush me to death immediately”.”She recited that last part, already half lost in a humorous laugh. 

Poe just groaned indignantly. „Stop that!”

She just laughed even harder. „Never, Dameron.” Then, Zorii seemed to remind herself of what she‘d played at in the first place as her face suddenly became serious once more. „I mean it, though. Talk to him. I know there’s something between you two, I can see it. Trust me.”

He huffed and downed the remainder of his drink, scrunched his nose when it burned down his throat with an equal measure of pain and sweetness. „The number of times I‘ve heard that from you.” Earning an even more serious look, he then quickly added: „Alright, you‘ve won. I‘ll talk to him.”

She slumped back against his shoulder at that, not saying anything, just looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. Poe knew what she wanted. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready to say it out loud. But then, when did he have this rare opportunity of confiding in someone who had known him since his adolescence and was otherwise unengaged with what was happening in his life? Plus, he knew Zorii would never judge. She‘d listen, like she had all those many years ago when he‘d come to Kijimi searching rebellion and a new sense to his life. Maybe it was time to finally stop running, once and for all. It took him a split second to make the decision, the time it took for a drop of blood to fall to the ground, or a lightsaber to slash through a body.

„I think I’ve always loved him. From the moment I saw him I knew he was unique and honest and perfect. He became my best friend, the person I could talk to about literally everything, the one person in my life who I knew would never, could never disappoint me. He would just be Finn and I‘d be Poe and together we would face everything, win battles, discover new planets, make a change for the better.” Poe had to stop and swallow for what came next. „Then he got injured, badly. He was so brave Zorii, I swear I could never be that brave, he faced Ren all by himself. Ren cut through his back with that damned lightsaber. And when I saw Finn lying in that bacta tank, not sure he‘d ever recover, I knew for certain. I knew that I loved him and that I would spend the rest of my days looking at him lying there and regretting I never realized, I never told him when I had the chance to.”

Zorii had turned towards him halfway through, her eyes a soft source of calm on his, her hands absentmindedly, comfortingly caressing his knee. „Why didn’t you tell him when he woke up?” She breathed, sensible so as to not destroy the carefully set atmosphere.

„Because I‘m a coward, always have been. I‘m not like him running into battle head first or like you strong enough to lead a whole spice runner organization.” Not being able to hold her intense stare any longer, his eyes flickered away from hers in a sudden rush of shame.

„Oh Poe.”

When he looked up again, her gaze was alight with compassion and – something he‘d rarely ever seen in her eyes – love. She usually kept her feelings to herself, only shared them in the numbing comfort of strong ale and the darkness of the night. Not this time. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, searching for his gaze, wanting eye contact. „Oh Poe.” She whispered again. „You‘re so much better than who you think you are. You‘re Poe Dameron. The General of the Resistance, that name given to you by Leia Organa herself. She knew you and she trusted you. She gave her lifework, her legacy to you in the firm believe that you would lead it in her spirit, with the same bravery and love and a heart unshaken by the throes of hate and evil. Now I didn’t know her, but you did. And you know that everything I just said is true. Leia Organa knew you would be strong enough to finish what she started and today you proved her right by freeing the galaxy. You did that, Poe Dameron. You led us all, and you deserve to be proud of yourself for that.”

Tears. They had started spilling from his eyes uncontrollably somewhere in the middle of Zoriis speech, and when he had realized it was too late to swallow them back down. All the stress, all the worry, all that unbearably heavy weight on his shoulders threatening to take him down. The sacrifices made, the lives lost. The ever nagging, never silent, malicious voice inside him. Was he ever going to be enough? Now he was sitting on the cool, damp earth, in the arms of one of his oldest friends, and cried and cried until he felt like there was no water left in his body at all. After what felt like an eternity, Poe sniffed against the warm material of her suit, finally calming down enough to sit up again.

She drew back a little to look at him carefully. „Okay?”

But Poe didn’t answer, just tried to furiously rub his tears away while still sniffling.

„Kriff, Dameron. Don’t be such a child.” But she said it with a lot of endearment in her soft voice as she leaned over to help him with his task. He let out the smallest of laughs when she mockingly pinched his cheek.

„You know, you‘re kinda cute like that.”

„Stop that.”

Zorii just grinned down at him before she gave him a bone crushing hug, slightly awkward because of the way they were sitting. They usually didn’t do this. Hugs and crying on one another‘s shoulders and this whole feelings thing. But this felt somehow different. More intimate, closer than they‘d been before. Poe hoped it would stay like this. He could use a friend like her, and even more important: the Resistance could use someone as fierce and strong as her. While he still thought about it, he felt her lips gently press against his forehead.

„I love you, Poe Dameron.” she whispered, and it felt like a promise, a vow uttered in utmost loyalty and sincerity to their friendship. He would always have this. Her, their story, the time they had spent together, that first kiss that had gone so horribly wrong but had helped them both so much.

„I love you too, Zorii.” But his words were swallowed by the night as he watched her retreat from their secluded spot, her silhouette lit by the silver shimmer of the full moon.

In the next morning, when he stepped out to a beautiful sun sending its golden rays across their base, he found the spot where Zoriis ship had stood mere hours ago vacated. Of course, he should’ve known. She was Zorii Bliss after all. Restless, fierce, strong, always in search of new adventures. He could only hope that one day, their adventures would let them meet again, like they had days ago.

The corners of his mouth curled into a soft smile. The air smelled of new beginnings, of freedom and youth. There were planets that had to be freed, cultures that had to be re-found, cities that had to be rebuilt. But right now, there was only one thing that he had to do.

With a confidence in his step he surprisingly felt within himself, Poe Dameron set out to wake up his co-general, the words of a certain woman swirling in the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has no beta reader but you should be used to that at this point. If you do find a mistake please don’t hesitate to tell me in the comments :)  
> Poe and Zorii's friendship is so pure and precious and I love them so much so I had to write this to get certain headcanons down and going, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Feel free to leave kudos!


End file.
